Multimedia message services (MMS) were initially sent and received only by cellular data networks. In particular, a mobile device connected to a cellular network has been able to send MMS messages to another mobile device only over a cellular network. However, cellular networks have become overburdened with the vast number of MMS messages sent and received. In addition, there are occasions when sending an MMS message using cellular networks is less than desirable due to unavailability of the network and/or cost. Thus, there are strong incentives to offload MMS onto other networks.
What is needed is a system and method for authenticating MMS services over networks other than cellular networks.